Jego światło
by Madeleine345
Summary: Sonea i Akkarin spotykają się podczas balu inauguracyjnego. One-shot do mojego opowiadania "Decyzje", a konkretniej do sceny z rozdziału 17. Znajomość opowiadania absolutnie zbędna. Enjoy!
_A/N: Zacznijmy od tego, że powinnam kończyć teraz kolejny rozdział mojego opowiadania, ale ten nagły obraz w mojej głowie był zbyt natarczywy. Tak więc przedstawiam wam one-shot do mojego poprzedniego opowiadania "Decyzje". Ci z Was, którzy je czytali, być może rozpoznają scenę z rozdziału 17 :)._

 _Ci którzy nie czytali... przeczytajcie :D. Żartuję. Znajomość "Decyzji" nie ma tutaj większego znaczenia. Przygotujcie się po prostu na dawkę słodkości i niepoprawnych myśli naszego Wielkiego Mistrza ;).  
_

* * *

Zawsze lubił chłód. Upał i prażące słońce kojarzyły mu się z Sachaką. Wolał, kiedy z nieba sypał śnieg, a mróz przenikał przez cienki materiał szat. Na szczęście mógł wystawiać się na jego działanie tak długo, jak tylko chciał. W każdej chwili mógł otoczyć się tarczą i ogrzać. Wypuścił powietrze z ust, a jego ciepły oddech zamienił się w kłębek pary.

Czekał na nią już jakiś czas. Dyskretnie powiadomił ją, by wyszła na zewnątrz sali wieczornej. Zaczynał się już niecierpliwić, gdy usłyszał jej lekkie kroki. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ich dźwięk. Sonea poruszała się zawsze cicho, z gracją, ale także z niespotykaną wśród innych kobiet swobodą. Nie starała się uwieść go swoim chodem, nie wymuszała sztucznego kołysania bioder, które zawsze go irytowało, gdy przebywał wśród dam na królewskim dworze. Była po prostu sobą i nic skuteczniej nie podnosiło jego tętna, niż widok jej drobnej sylwetki, zmierzającej w jego stronę.

Szybko jednak stwierdził, że Sonea była w stanie dużo szybciej przyspieszyć bicie jego serca, niż mu się to dotychczas wydawało.

Zobaczył ją, gdy wyszła zza rogu. Miała na sobie czarną suknię, na której błyszczały setki drobnych kryształków. Wyglądały jak krople rosy, albo mieniące się gwiazdy. Odnalazła wzrokiem jego twarz i posłała mu jeden z tych swoich niepewnych uśmiechów. Wyglądała, jak noce niebo. Piękna, zmysłowa i naturalna. Włosy upięła nad karkiem, lecz kilka z jej niesfornych kosmyków zdążyło się już oswobodzić. Okalały jej twarz delikatnymi falami, kołysząc się w rytm jej kroków.

Poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek widział coś piękniejszego.

Gdy znalazła się bliżej, zauważył, jak doskonale dopasowana była jej suknia. Podkreślała wszystko, co tak w niej uwielbiał. Oplatała jej talię i odkrywała przed jego wzrokiem jej smukłe ramiona, obojczyki, subtelnie uwydatniała jej małe piersi, ale przede wszystkim, stanowiła kontrast dla jej bladej skóry i oczu o kolorze głębokiego brązu.

Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim podniosła ku niemu spojrzenie. Zamrugała kilka razy, gdy chłodne powietrze podrażniło jej oczy. Jej rzęsy zatrzepotały w geście, który niektórzy mężczyźni uznaliby za uwodzicielski, ale on wiedział, że zrobiła to nieświadomie.

\- Akurat podali ciasto, chciałam zabrać coś dla ciebie, ale zrobiła się kolejka. Nie chciałam się bardziej spóźnić, więc dałam sobie spokój. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zjedzą wszystkiego.

Jej radosny głos wytrącił go z transu, jakim było podziwianie jej urody. Posłał jej półuśmiech, na który zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać? - zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że jest to coś ważniejszego, niż ciasto czekoladowe.

Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym pochylił się i pocałował usta, których smak znał tak dobrze, lecz nigdy nie zdołał się nimi nacieszyć. Usłyszał jej zadowolone mruknięcie, które kojarzyło mu się jednoznacznie. Jego spodnie stały się nagle odrobinę za ciasne i przeklinając w myślach, użył magii by stłumić reakcję swojego ciała. Nie mógł nic poradzić na sposób, w jaki go pociągała. Miał jej dla siebie stanowczo za mało. Za każdym razem, gdy byli sami, miał wrażenie, że czas wręcz umykał mu między palcami. Próbował zatrzymać dla siebie każdą chwilę, którą z nią spędzał, lecz gdy ją opuszczał, zawsze czuł niedosyt.

Odsunął się od niej niechętnie i spojrzał w jej błyszczące oczy. Sonea uśmiechała się promiennie, a z jej ust ulatywały kłębki pary, które krążyły wokół nich wraz z wirującym śniegiem. Akkarin przez chwilę pomyślał, że chciałby mieć w sobie odwagę, by powiedzieć jej co tak naprawdę do niej czuł. Bał się jednak, że ją przestraszy. Nie był pewien na ile Sonea była gotowa. Nie odtrąciła go od siebie ani razu, lecz wciąż nie miał pewności, co do jej uczuć.

Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć jej to, z czym właściwie do niej przyszedł, lecz wtedy za plecami Sonei rozbrzmiała muzyka. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie cichutkie "och" i odwróciła się na pięcie. Przez krótki moment pochłaniał wzrokiem jej odsłonięte plecy i długą szyję. Jego uwadze nie umknęła gęsia skórka na jej ramionach. Odruchowo zacisnął usta i już chciał wyciągnąć dłoń, by dotknąć jej aksamitnej skóry, gdy gwałtownie zwróciła się w jego stronę.

\- Zaczęli już grać - powiedziała półszeptem i Akkarin miał wrażenie, że w jej głosie rozpoznał cień smutku.

Skinął głową, niepewny, co mógłby jej na to odpowiedzieć. Sonea wtedy przysunęła się do niego i oplotła ramionami w pasie. Jej drobne dłonie spoczęły na jego plecach. Odwzajemnił uścisk i pochylił się, by wciągnąć do płuc zapach jej włosów. Zachowa to wspomnienie na następne długie chwile pozbawione jej bliskości.

\- Zimno - mruknęła w jego pierś.

Akkarin skarcił się w myślach. Oczywiście, że było jej zimno. On miał na sobie ciepły płaszcz, a ona jedynie cienką suknię i chociaż wyglądała w niej zjawiskowo, na pewno nie stanowiła wystarczającej ochrony przed mrozem. Otoczył ich tarczą i ogrzał powietrze do przyjemnej temperatury.

\- Powinnaś wracać - zasugerował, a jego palce wspięły się po jej kręgosłupie. Jedną dłonią objął jej kark, a drugą ułożył wygodnie na płaszczyźnie jej pleców.

Muzyka, chociaż przytłumiona, rozbrzmiała wyraźnie w otaczającej ich ciszy i półmroku.

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Akkarinie - powiedziała nagle, odsuwając się od niego z błyskiem w oku.

Był tak zaskoczony jej żądaniem, że nie zdołał nic odpowiedzieć. Sonea chwyciła jego prawą dłoń i pociągnęła w stronę sali wieczornej. Nie drgnął nawet odrobinę, wciąż wpatrując się w jej twarz w chwilowym osłupieniu. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Większość magów myśli, że już do rana nie ma mnie w Gildii.

\- Jak to? - zmarszczyła brwi, lecz szybko ten wyraz zniknął z jej twarzy. - Akkarin, nie daj się prosić.

Kolejny raz ponowiła próbę zaciągnięcia go w stronę wejścia. Pozwolił jej jedynie na kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymał się gwałtownie i nagłym ruchem przyciągnął ją do piersi. Zderzyła się z nim z cichym jęknięciem, a on natychmiast poczuł kuszące ciepło jej ciała. Zobaczył, jak zagryza dolną wargę i jedynie siłą woli powstrzymał się przez zdarciem z niej ubrania i wzięciem jej w posiadanie tu i teraz. Kolumna po jego lewej stronie byłaby wystarczającym oparciem dla ich złączonych ciał. Na samą tylko myśl, jego oddech przyspieszył.

Zadarła głowę i posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Daj spokój, Soneo...

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że były Wielki Mistrz Gildii, Czarny Mag Akkarin, nie potrafi tańczyć? - Jej usta ułożyły się w wyzywający sposób i odsunęła się od niego na półtora kroku.

* * *

Poczuła, jak złapał ją za lewą dłoń i delikatnie pociągnął do siebie. Nagle uniósł jej rękę w górę, zmuszając, by wykonała obrót wokół własnej osi. Nie powstrzymała szerokiego uśmiechu, który wtargnął na jej usta. Gdy ponownie stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, zauważyła, że on także się uśmiechał. Był tak tajemniczy i pociągający w tej swojej czerni. Delikatne światło rzucane przez ustawione za jej plecami świeczniki, odbijało się w jego oczach, tworząc niezapomniany widok. Patrzył na nią z intensywnością, do której zdążyła przywyknąć, lecz wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że ten mężczyzna należał do niej. Nawet jeśli tylko przez krótką chwilę...

Akkarin przyciągnął ją bliżej i położył jej własną dłoń w miejscu, pod którym biło jego serce. Poczuła jego silne bicie i mocniej przycisnęła dłoń. Chwycił jej drugą rękę, a swoją lewą ułożył na jej żebrach. Z trudem nabrała oddech, stojąc tak blisko niego, patrząc prosto w czerń jego rozszerzonych źrenic.

Wykonał krok do przodu i Sonea zrozumiała, że zaczął ją prowadzić w tańcu. Ogarnęła ją panika. Co jeśli jej umiejętności okażą się zaledwie marne, przy jego własnych? Pochodził z wysokiego rodu, na pewno pobierał lekcje tańca, miał doświadczenie, a ona jedynie...

Puścił jej dłoń i ujął za podbródek.

\- Nie myśl o tym. Robisz to zbyt głośno.

* * *

Odpowiedziała mu przelotnym uśmiechem, a następnie przytaknęła. Wykonał kolejny krok, prowadząc ją w nieśpiesznym tańcu. Nie wiedział, co go do tego podkusiło, ale radość w jej oczach była wystarczającym powodem.

Była lekka w jego ramionach. Pasowała między nimi idealnie. Jej drobne ciało było ciepłe pod jego dłońmi, a każde napięcie jej mięśni posyłało dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Skupił się na jej miękkim, zapraszającym spojrzeniu. Pozwoliła mu się prowadzić bez żadnego potknięcia, jakby czytała w jego myślach. I nawet jeśli to właśnie robiła, nie miał jej tego za złe. Mogła z niego wyczytać, co tylko chciała. Jego pragnienie posiadania jej tylko dla siebie, żar, jaki w nim budziła nawet najdelikatniejszym ruchem... Wszystko to należało do niej. On należał do niej całym sobą. Była jego światłem. Odnalazł ją w wiecznie otaczającym go mroku i natychmiast zrozumiał, że nie mogło istnieć nic ważniejszego od niej. Utrzymywała go przy życiu, jak ostatni oddech tonącego. Z tym, że wiedział, że on nigdy jej nie wypuści. Jak by mógł, skoro to przy niej odnalazł coś, co myślał, że już dawno umarło? Jego własne serce.

Kolejny raz obrócił ją w tańcu, na co Sonea zareagowała cichym śmiechem. Jej policzki nabrały koloru podobnego do jej ust.

Piękna... tak piękna w swojej nieskazitelnej czystości. Jego światło. Jego miłość.

Coś zmieniło się w jej oczach. Musiała zauważyć jego własne emocje, lub je z niego wyczytać. Myśli huczały w jego głowie i Akkarin zdał sobie sprawę, że był nieostrożny, otwierając się przed nią. W obawie, że mógł ją przestraszyć, pochylił się nad nią i pocałował. Sonea westchnęła z ulgą i przywarła do niego. Poczuł jej ciepłe dłonie na swojej twarzy i mocno objął w pasie.

\- Akkarin... - wyszeptała, rozchylając usta.

Wykorzystał okazję i wsunął w nie język. Tym razem Sonea jęknęła i z zapałem odpowiedziała na jego pocałunek. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Od jej bliskości, zapachu jej ciała i rozkoszy, którą najchętniej by się z nią teraz podzielił. Delektował się jej słodkim smakiem przez dłuższą chwilę, aż poczuł, że jeśli nie odsunie się od niej teraz, później już nie będzie w stanie.

Nabrała do płuc głęboki oddech, gdy wreszcie jej na to pozwolił. Z trudem odsunął wzrok od jej zaczerwienionych warg i błyszczących w podekscytowaniu oczu.

\- Nie przestawaj... - mruknęła nisko, stając na palcach.

Na krótką chwilę zapomniał o otaczającej ich rzeczywistości. W jej rozgrzanym spojrzeniu widział ten sam głód, który dręczył go od tygodni, które musieli spędzać osobno. Oddałby wszystko, by znów mieć ją tak blisko jak wcześniej. Jak podczas wygnania. Codziennie miał wrażenie, że oddzielała ich nieprzekraczalna odległość, chociaż wiedział, że tak naprawdę była nieopodal.

Jej ciepły oddech musnął jego twarz i Akkarin jedynie stalową siłą swojej woli, zdołał się oprzeć słodkiej obietnicy jej rozchylonych warg.

\- Nie, Soneo. Proszę, nie tutaj, nie teraz... Wystawiasz mnie na niemałą próbę - powiedział głosem, w którym zabrzmiało więcej wysiłku, niż się spodziewał.

Zaśmiała się cicho i zrobiła krok w tył.

\- Przyjdź więc później. Będę czekać - zaproponowała lekko.

Niczego nie pragnął bardziej.

\- Obawiam się, że nie będzie to możliwe.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jestem zmuszony wyjechać.

Zapadła nagła cisza, w czasie której Sonea wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie. W tle dobiegały odgłosy muzyki, śmiechu i rozmów.

\- Wyjechać, dokąd? – spytała.

\- Nigdzie daleko. Na królewski dwór – odparł. Wyciągnął dłoń i musnął jej policzek. – Będę blisko, gdybyś mnie potrzebowała.

Położyła dłoń na niego własnej i westchnęła cicho.

\- Wolałbym jednak, żeby tak się nie stało. To poważna sprawa – dodał.

Przytaknęła, sygnalizując, że zrozumiała. Jeden z kosmyków wypadł zza jej ucha. Szybko wetknęła go na miejsce i zapytała, marszcząc brwi:

\- Jak bardzo poważna?

\- Chodzi o czarną magię. Chcę przekonać króla, do wprowadzenia jej nauki w Gildii. Najwyższy czas, by zacząć o tym rozmawiać. Jest też wiele innych organizacyjnych kwestii, którymi nie chcę cię zanudzać. Powinnaś wracać do zabawy – powiedział uśmiechając się ponuro. Wolał, żeby została z nim tutaj tak długo, jak tylko było to możliwe.

\- Przecież nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia…

\- Będzie tak długo, dopóki Sachaka istnieje – przerwał jej, nie chcąc zaczynać teraz tej rozmowy. Chwile, które dopiero co ze sobą dzielili, były zbyt cenne, by zniszczyć je kolejną kłótnią.

Przez chwilę w jej brązowych oczach zobaczył wyraźne niezadowolenie i ten dobrze znany mu upór, o którym już nie raz przekonał się na własnej skórze. Nim zdołał wymyślić argument, którym mógłby osłabić jej rosnącą złość, Sonea westchnęła. Zbliżyła się do niego, wspięła na palce i delikatnie musnęła ustami jego policzek. Odsunęła się, odwróciła i ruszyła w kierunku dźwięków muzyki.

\- Soneo – zatrzymał ją, pragnąc raz jeszcze zobaczyć jej twarz.

\- Tak? – zapytała, oglądając się za siebie.

\- Naprawdę pięknie dziś wyglądasz.


End file.
